<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anything (to be with you) by violinbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370355">anything (to be with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbee/pseuds/violinbee'>violinbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, Light Angst, M/M, soonyoung is a mess, they're both trying their best, wonwoo is a sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbee/pseuds/violinbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Wonwoo had to teach Soonyoung to share (+1 time he was a hypocrite).</p><p>Alternatively: Jeon Wonwoo is the biggest inconvenience in Soonyoung's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>anything (to be with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. </p><p>There is someone in Soonyoung’s seat.</p><p>Soonyoung is an adult. Not only that, but he is an arguably well-adjusted, legal, tax paying adult. As an adult, he believes he is well within his rights to be twitchy. Okay, technically this is  university and there’s no assigned seating and <i>technically</i>, this stranger is doing nothing wrong but it’s the principle! To hell with technicalities, this is against social code. You do not take someone’s seat. Once it’s claimed, it’s claimed. It should downright be against the rules. Besides, who switches places mid-semester? This dude must actually be insane. </p><p>It doesn’t help that today is totally not the day for this. It’s not only Monday, but it’s Soonyoung’s earliest class. Though it’s past noon, the room consists primarily of tired, stressed, and hungover students, and Soonyoung is one of them. He’s trying to balance work, school, a shaky social life, and sleep and he’s doing a really awful job of it. He’s operating on 3 shots of espresso and a honey bun alone. This begins to feel a lot like the proverbial straw that’ll break his back.</p><p>Soonyoung is one pop quiz away from an actual mental breakdown.</p><p>He takes a moment to consider how he should approach this situation but decides quickly that there is no peaceful way to reclaim your rightful spot. So, like the big boy he is, he puffs out his chest and stalks over toward the offender. He was expecting immediate acknowledgement but upon receiving none, he falters, clearing his throat pointedly. </p><p>The boy (the bastard, the asshole, the current bane of Soonyoung’s existence) takes a second before blinking up at him lazily, almost cat-like, “Can I help you?” </p><p>Soonyoung must be going insane because there’s no way there can be confusion about this. Can you even switch classes this late in the semester? That’s the only explanation. Unless this kid has been switching seats every class -- in which case he’s an actual psychopath and Soonyoung wants absolutely nothing to do with him. Soonyoung takes a long, deep breath, repeating something about patience and virtues in his head. </p><p>“You’re in my seat,” he explains, leaving little room for objection or discussion.</p><p>The kid looks amused, eyes flicking over Soonyoung’s face with newfound interest. To be fair, Soonyoung didn’t exactly assert himself subtly. He tilts his head to one side, “I don’t see your name on it.” </p><p>Soonyoung flounders momentarily before frowning, “You haven’t checked, you don’t know that.” </p><p>“You’re saying you put your name on this chair?” The other asks with a raised brow, softly laughing at Soonyoung’s insistence. </p><p>“...No.” </p><p>And with that, the boy looks to seem pretty pleased. He only turns back to his phone for a second before he’s picking his belongings up and shifting a seat over. This seat was <i>not</i> occupied; the girl who used to sit there dropped the class a couple weeks in. The boy seemed to know this, seeing as he was very poorly concealing an entertained smile. </p><p>Soonyoung got what he wanted in the end but he doesn’t exactly feel triumphant. He still doesn’t like sharing his workspace, especially now that he’s gotten used to being alone. Hesitantly, he sets his stuff down and pulls out a notebook, placing it on the desk and doing his best to pretend the boy next to him doesn’t exist. He is a self proclaimed master of the cold shoulder and he very much intends to uphold his title.</p><p>No more words are exchanged for the remainder of that class. The professor walks in not long after and jumps right into lecturing. Soonyoung powers through it, though his head is pounding and he wants to die a little bit, jotting down what he would consider semi-legible and mostly coherent notes. Whether they will be of any use will be seen to later. Right now, he has an ulterior goal in mind and that is to keep as busy as humanly possible. Eventually, the lesson comes to a close, the professor mentioning something about time being up and a meeting before booking it.</p><p>As Soonyoung begins to pack up, a deep voice drawls from beside him, “Next time, if you want me to move, just say so.” </p><p>He turns to respond defensively but the boy is walking away and toward the door, shooting him a small smile and throwing up a peace sign before leaving the lecture hall entirely. </p><p>2.</p><p>Of all the decisions that Soonyoung has made, leaving an asynchronous class for the last few weeks of the semester was not the brightest. What’s even less smart was leaving it for the day before the final in-person exam. </p><p>However, all hurdles aside, Soonyoung is ready. He pregamed for this and everything; with half a litre of Mountain Dew combined with one of Seokmin’s Adderalls pounding through his system,  he reckons he can review an entire semester’s worth of Sociology in one evening. Sure, he’s failing the course but he’s confident in his ability to test out of a retake. He has to. His class isn’t until 3:15pm tomorrow and it’s 10:30pm now. He thanks his lucky stars that the library stays accessible to students who live on campus 24/7 because it may be his only saving grace.</p><p>By the time he’s actually walking through the large, aged doors, Soonyoung is shaking. He’s a little dizzy and beyond jittery. There’s an overwhelming need to <i>do</i> something, anything. He makes a mental note to thank Seokmin later. He takes a long swig from his plastic bottle of water before tucking it into his backpack and making his way toward the help desk in order to sign in. He’s surprised to see there are already a few names on the list, though still not nearly as many as there would be during the day. He scrawls his name below a <i>Jeon Wonwoo</i>. The name feels eerily familiar. He shakes it off. </p><p>Beelining for the textbooks, he walks a little faster than he’d care to admit. The librarian on duty tonight just happens to be a familiar face. A friend of his roommate, Minghao -- Jun or something. He gives a little wave before placing his hands on the desk (maybe a little too hard) and recounting the textbook and class title. </p><p>Jun looks apologetic and maybe even a little nervous when he says, “Oh shit! The library only has one of those and it got signed out like half an hour ago, sorry dude.” </p><p>“By who?” Soonyoung demands. He <i>will<i> get his hands on that textbook, even if he has to wrestle someone for it.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jun nods toward a table tucked in the corner, bookshelves lining the walls and making the nook look smaller than it really was. There was a single lamp blanketing the rich wood of the desk and it’s occupant in a warm glow, an occupant that looked too familiar. Soonyoung realises that the Jeon Wonwoo that’s currently cramming in the school library 2 hours short of midnight is the same Jeon Wonwoo that’s consistently been sitting by him in Math 110 since he had asked for his seat back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The bastard is a human impediment; first, Soonyoung’s seat and now, the one textbook he needs to keep his scholarship. Soonyoung finds himself in a strange predicament again. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Realizing he’s been silently glaring at Wonwoo for the last minute and a half, he snaps out of his little trance and quickly thanks a concerned looking Junhui. He doesn’t give the taller a second glance before he’s wandering over toward the desk, steps slowing as he gets closer. Wonwoo seems to be fully invested in the textbook, his attention only turning to Soonyoung when the older is near enough to cast a shadow over the pages.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Can I help you?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soonyoung shifts from foot to foot awkwardly before speaking, “I-- uh, need that book for the exam tomorrow and… it’s… the only one so I was wondering--” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He knows he’s beginning to ramble so he cuts himself off short, letting the request finish itself. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything though and Soonyoung is too busy staring at his feet to try and discern what the younger is feeling. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“...Wondering what?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soonyoung huffs before finally meeting Wonwoo’s eyes. He’s reminded of the little tidbit the younger had left him with before leaving class that one day and forces the words out,  “If maybe you could let me use that textbook with you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, sharp features even more intense under the light, “Why do you look like you’re going to shit yourself?” </p><p>Nonetheless, he seems pleased by the response and nods, pulling out and gesturing to the seat next to his own. Soonyoung blinks once then twice, biting back any comment he had on the tip of his tongue before sitting. He’s unsure about it, almost worried that Wonwoo is going to retract his offer but the other boy does no such thing. Instead, he slides the textbook over so it’s between the two of them.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That wasn’t too bad was it?” Wonwoo asks after a few calculated seconds of silence.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soonyoung cocks his head to the side when he looks over, “What?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Asking politely.” He’s teasing and Soonyoung can tell. Surprisingly, he finds himself laughing along rather than annoyed, oddly charmed, though he can’t really seem to figure out why.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It killed me inside, you just didn’t see it,” he jokes back. See? Sitting next to someone for weeks without exchanging a single word beyond the first day at least develops the fundamentals for a friendship and this proves it. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Wonwoo laughs, earning him a little shush from another studying student. He ignores it before he’s speaking again, “Are you good, by the way?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soonyoung is about to question him when he realizes that he’s currently trembling worse than a sinner in a confessional. Soonyoung is already a high-energy person without the aid of caffeine and drugs. With the added boosts, the only thing keeping Soonyoung from running in a circle repeatedly for the next several hours is the fact that he needs to pass this exam. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, you know,” he starts with a wobbly smile, “Just living the dream.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Wonwoo snorts at that but doesn’t interrogate him further, “Whatever you say, man,” he waves his hand before turning back to his book, “It’s Wonwoo, by the way.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soonyoung replies, “I saw your name on the sign-in sheet earlier,” and Wonwoo only looks at him expectantly before he’s quickly adding on, “I’m Soonyoung.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>3.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There’s a philosophy to this: if it is socially acceptable and even encouraged to eat lunch at noon, what’s <i>really</i> the difference when eating at midnight?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>If Soonyoung wants a poptart at 2am, damn it, he’s going to do it the right way. That is why he finds himself wandering through the dimly lit halls of his residence hall, blearily trying to navigate his way toward the community kitchen without accidentally tripping and falling victim to the world’s saddest death, poptart in hand. He’s clutching onto his sweet treat as if it were a source of life, and in a way, it is. When he finally arrives, he is not expecting company.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Why Soonyoung is only now becoming aware of Jeon Wonwoo, he doesn’t know. What he does know is that he’s absolutely, without a doubt being set up. Fuck the universe.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>To have a class with him is enough. To live in the same proximity? To share a microwave? That’s too much. Sometimes it feels like Wonwoo exists to inconvenience Soonyoung and now he has to live knowing they eat the same fucking toast. It’s almost like the universe is throwing them together every available opportunity and Wonwoo seems to have no problem with it. It’s always the quiet ones that are the sadists. Had it been anybody else, he would’ve passive-aggressively made his request and taken his leave. He grips the poptart in his hand a little harder, the sound of the wrapper notifying Wonwoo of his presence.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Can I help you?” Wonwoo asks, lips twitching up. He has the gall to look amused and Soonyoung wants to slap the expression off his face. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He has half a mind to be a little embarrassed by the way he must look; he knows his hair is a disaster, mussed up from lying down for the last few hours. He’s wearing sweatpants and an old, stained shirt which, personally, he thinks really ties together the whole ‘sleep deprived college student’ look he’s currently got going on. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Squaring his shoulders and rolling his eyes, Soonyoung was quick to quip back, “Yes, actually,” deep breath and with the confidence of a man in desperate need of a poptart, “I need the toaster and you’re using it.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Seriously?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soonyoung feels indignant but he stands his ground, “<i>Some</i> people have morning classes to worry about.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Wonwoo’s smile only seemed to widen, “But not you.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Wonwoo was practically grinning at this point, “You don’t have any morning classes.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soonyoung knows he’s been defeated and a part of him resents Wonwoo for being so damn good at this, “How do you know that?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m right, aren’t I?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He is. Soonyoung doesn’t want to admit it but Wonwoo is right. Never in a million years would he ever sign up for a morning class, not when he was well aware of his debilitating lack of motivation to do anything before noon. This was his third year; he wasn’t an idiot. It really doesn’t help that Wonwoo looks as smug as he does when he’s turning back to watch his toast. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>See, that’s just the thing about Wonwoo isn’t it? He loves messing with Soonyoung but for all his casual aloof-ness, he listens. He does seem to care about Soonyoung’s feelings, even if he’s the one that stirs them all up to begin with. Still, the older of the two can’t help but feel a little guilty for barging in and interrupting Wonwoo’s… 3am toast escapade. Which begs the question, seeing as Soonyoung is only up because he’s peckish, what is Wonwoo doing?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m hungry and sexiled,” Wonwoo chirped, low voice loud in the otherwise silent common area, “If you’ll be patient, it’ll be done in like a minute.”  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Soonyoung finds he’s smiling despite himself, “Can you stop reading my mind? That shit is getting kind of annoying.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Please, it doesn’t exactly take an FBI agent to read you,” the younger says in response.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i><br/>
</i>
  </i>
</p><p><i><i>Soonyoung hums and meanders over to the kitchen island, half leaning against the counter as he half watches Wonwoo. Now that he’s here, he doesn’t really want to leave. Wonwoo’s presence was actually kind of nice, though he’d never say that out loud-- the kid’s ego was big enough. To be fair, Soonyoung has been so wrapped up in school and exams and work that the only real conversation he’d had in a while was with Wonwoo. That’s what this was; Soonyoung is attached because he’s socially deprived, not because Wonwoo makes for good company.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That or you’re stalking me,” he says, shaking his head, “I’d need an instruction manual to read you, Wonwoo.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Wonwoo snorts and turns with a plate of toast in hand, setting it on the counter before grabbing for Soonyoung’s poptart, “Too complicated, I think you’ll find breakfast with me way more insightful.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And despite the fact that it’s well past midnight, Soonyoung finds himself agreeing, letting Wonwoo heat up his poptart alongside yet <i>another<i> piece of toast. </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>4.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Soonyoung is sitting at the top of the steps outside of the student center, waiting for Wonwoo. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The air is cool and crisp as the bridge between autumn and winter nears with every passing day. Soonyoung is dressed sloppily but for the weather nonetheless, a big hoodie pulled over joggers and a pair of worn sneakers. At no point in their relationship has Soonyoung ever managed to look his best in front of Wonwoo; that isn’t changing now. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>This has become a semi-regular occurrence, believe it or not. Wonwoo makes for a surprisingly good study buddy and as difficult as it is to actually acknowledge, Soonyoung finds that he actually really likes being around the younger. Sure, he’s got Seokmin and Minghao and the others but Wonwoo feels like a breath of fresh air. A little part of his life that’s cut off and away just for himself. He’s sure he’ll introduce them all someday but for right now, he quite likes that Wonwoo is his little secret.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>In addition to seeing him twice a week out of requirement for class, Wonwoo had asked for his number after their first midnight breakfast. He had wanted it on the basis that he may need to copy Soonyoung’s homework answers. Soonyoung thinks that’s bullshit, in fact, Soonyoung thinks that Wonwoo might actually enjoy being around him too. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>5 more minutes go by and Soonyoung considers texting Wonwoo. He doesn’t have to because the younger appears a minute later, duffel bag over his shoulder and what looked to be a giant milkshake in his hand. He’s dressed in a black tee, french tucked into dark ripped jeans, with a black long coat over his frame and a mask tucked under his chin. He looks good and Soonyoung would feel more insecure about his own get-up if he wasn’t busy staring. Soonyoung wonders for a moment if it’s weird to check out your friend but refuses the chance to let his brain entertain the thought. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Once he’s snapped out of his little trance, he drops his gaze back to the drink. He wonders if he’d look stupid for asking what it is. The confusion must show on Soonyoung’s face because Wonwoo is quick to tease, “Can I help you? You seem perplexed.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Soonyoung gives him the most deadpan, unamused look he can muster before Wonwoo is relenting with a laugh and explaining, “Dalgona coffee. I wanted to try something new but I figured you would end up wanting some too so I got something big.” He has the mind to look a little bit sheepish as he speaks. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When Soonyoung looks closer, he realises that there are two straws poking out of the top, a black one and a blue one. This feels oddly like the set up for a cheesy, romantic comedy and Soonyoung, though he’d never let Wonwoo know, is kind of into it. A part of him is flattered that Wonwoo is thinking of him at all when he’s buying coffee. In fact, it makes him feel suspiciously tingly, warm with affection. At some point, what once was disdain had shifted over to something akin to fondness and Soonyoung hadn’t even realized it. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Wonwoo should be thankful. If Soonyoung didn’t think he was so sweet, he’d be bitching him out about the fact that he chose an ice based drink in late fall. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Why didn’t you just buy two cups?” Soonyoung asks, scrunching up his nose in faux distaste, his actions clearly betraying his words as he grabs for the cup childishly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Wonwoo hands over the cup and patiently explains, “Because it was cheaper.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Soonyoung pauses mid-sip, struck by the assumption that <i>Wonwoo<i> was buying <i>him</i> coffee, “I didn’t mean-- I would’ve paid you back.” </i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I don’t mind sharing,” Wonwoo shrugs, “Besides, I wanted to get it for you. You don’t mind sharing, do you?” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>For a second, Soonyoung considers saying yes solely because of the knowing smile that’s currently playing on Wonwoo’s lips. However, the longer he considers the implications behind Wonwoo’s actions, the clearer it becomes that Wonwoo is treating him. A part of him wonders why, the louder part of him is just happy to have gotten free coffee. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>In lieu of an answer, Soonyoung takes another long sip from the cup before swiping a blob of whipped cream onto the tip of his straw and holding it up to Wonwoo’s lips in an offering. Wonwoo stares at him for several seconds before reluctantly parting his lips and letting them close around plastic. He sucks until Soonyoung pulls it back and dips it into the coffee once more. The gesture feels strangely intimate and Soonyoung coughs awkwardly as he hands back the cup. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>There’s a dusting of pink over Wonwoo’s cheeks as he licks his lips and clears his throat. Soonyoung tries his best not to find it adorable and struggles profusely. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>By the time they actually make it inside and find an empty table in the study section, any awkwardness is forgotten and they move on, bouncing back and forth in conversation once again. Wonwoo sets the cup in the center of the table and meticulously positions the straws so they face the side corresponding with the user. Once he’s satisfied and Soonyoung is done teasing him for doing so, he sits down. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>If this whole thing feels suspiciously like a date, neither of them comment on it. They are far too preoccupied with one another, after all. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>5.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Soonyoung is <i>not</i> avoiding Wonwoo. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Even if he is, Wonwoo doesn’t need to know it. He’s well aware that this is unsustainable and trying to avoid someone you live in the same building with is… incredibly difficult. He knows Wonwoo isn’t above showing up at his door if need be; the younger said it himself. He’s counting his days before he actually has to face the consequences of his immaturity. Minghao thinks this whole thing is absolutely ridiculous. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It all began when Wonwoo had shown up to their regular, tri-weekly (subject to change based on Soonyoung’s mood, he wants to note) study date, holding his phone out with a grin. When he explains that the cute barista at the campus coffee shop had asked for his number, Soonyoung soured quickly. The confusing part, though, was that Soonyoung really has absolutely no reason or place to be upset with Wonwoo. They’re friends and nothing more. That’s how things have always been and that’s how they should stay. If this was the case, why did it sting so much? Why did Soonyoung hate the idea of seeing Wonwoo with another person? Why did the image of Wonwoo loving someone else bother him? Why isn’t he happy for Wonwoo? </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Soonyoung isn’t a reflective person. He takes things at face value and rarely analyzes beyond what’s given to him-- he doesn’t have the time or energy to be worried about what needs to be read between the lines. However, having to realize that he may be in love with Jeon Wonwoo hits him in bold, capital letters, smack dab in the middle of the page. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It was hard to believe he ever thought otherwise. This was Wonwoo; Wonwoo who got spooked by dogs, Wonwoo who called him at ungodly hours of the night to play DOTA, Wonwoo who knew Soonyoung’s coffee order better than his own name, gentle and kind Wonwoo who felt like he’d always been there without having to be there at all. This was Soonyoung’s Wonwoo, this was their jigsaw and all the pieces were beginning to fall into place.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Confronting Wonwoo with any of this though? Absolutely not. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Soonyoung had taken it upon himself to make avoiding Jeon Wonwoo the utmost priority. They’d finished up their study session, Soonyoung remaining uncharacteristically quiet the entire time, and that had been the last time they had seen each other in 4 days. This was stupid and Soonyoung knew it but it had reached that point of having gone on for so long that he wasn’t sure how come back. He was embarrassed that he had essentially ghosted Wonwoo but he was unwilling to listen to anymore gushing. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>When there came a knocking at his dorm door late in the evening, he knew it was over. He would have to face Wonwoo and explain to him that he’d pick a slow and violent death over having to share. He had four days to think through exactly what he wanted to say but now that the time was here, he had nothing. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Seeing Wonwoo after what felt like forever should’ve been relieving, instead, Soonyoung found himself praying that the floor would swallow him up. Wonwoo still looked good, damn him. The bags under his eyes were heavier and he was in old sweats and Soonyoung was <i>still</i> feening to jump his bones. Gross. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“You’re avoiding me,” Wonwoo said, point blank as soon as the door was open enough to reveal a Soonyoung ready to run off, “Why?”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Soonyoung isn’t sure what to say to that. Should he be honest? He feels like a middle schooler ready to spill his guts to a crush. He thinks better of this, the last thing he wants to be left in is a gooey mess of his own feelings after having had them thrown right back at him. He breaks eye contact and sighs, “Do you have to ask?” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Surprisingly enough, I actually happen to give a shit about you.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Setting his own feelings aside, everything about Wonwoo screamed hurt. This was new terrain and Soonyoung felt helpless. In all the time they had spent together, never once had Wonwoo actually ever been truly upset with him. As naive as it was, he wished to never be the reason for Wonwoo’s pain ever again. It happens to really suck, hurting the person you want to protect most. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I give a shit about you too,” Soonyoung replies weakly. He knows it isn’t good enough but it’s all he really has right now. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Wonwoo doesn’t say anything for a while and Soonyoung wonders why he hasn’t walked away. Just as Soonyoung is about to speak up again, he cuts in, “Then show me,” there’s a desperate edge to his voice, “Let me help you, let me fix this.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“There’s nothing to fix!” Soonyoung is quick to reply,  “It’s not you, it’s on me.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Wonwoo sighs loudly, “Then let me help. I can’t help if you won’t talk to me. I don’t even know what I did, Soon.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Soonyoung is weary. He doesn’t want to have this conversation anymore, it’s draining and demanding and he isn’t sure what to do because there’s no instruction manual to falling in love with your best friend. He stays quiet, overwhelmed and angry at himself for not having something better to say. There’s a million feelings trapped in his chest and the room feels suffocating, the worst part is that he knows it’s probably just him. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I need you to share your thoughts for once because regardless of what you’ve assumed about me, I’m not a mind reader, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo snaps and he sounds more frustrated than Soonyoung has ever heard him before. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>So, Soonyoung responds in the only way he knows how, the only way that feels natural right then and there; he grabs a fistful of Wonwoo’s shirt and meets him in the middle in a rough kiss. The pull is stronger than gravity itself and kissing Wonwoo feels like something he should’ve been doing a very long time ago, he realizes. As quickly as it begins though, it ends. What felt like an eternity, like all the stars aligning in the sky, really was no more than a chaste brush of the lips. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Wonwoo is staring at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. For the first time, Soonyoung thinks he may have successfully shocked the younger into silence. It doesn’t last though because the second everything clicks in Wonwoo’s head, Soonyoung is being pushed into his dorm and against the nearest wall, door clicking shut behind them. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Soonyoung grabs onto Wonwoo for stability on instinct, yelping at the force of the push before the sound is being swallowed by another kiss, messy and hard. When Soonyoung’s brain finally catches up with his dick, he realizes that <i>he’s</i> being kissed by <i>Wonwoo</i>. He also realizes that this does not make sense considering he’s been basking in misery for the last several days thinking Wonwoo was going to run off and elope with their campus barista. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Soonyoung pulls away to comment on just that, “What about your coffee person?” He’s a little breathless and a little hazy but he’s not a homewrecker. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“In my defense, I didn’t think I had a chance with you,” Wonwoo says with a chuckle, “Or at least I came to terms with how dense a dumbass you are and gave up.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“You’re a dick, you know that?” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Wonwoo grins, “I’ve been told. By you, actually.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Soonyoung is smiling right back when he says, “Shut up.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He does eventually manage to shut them both up, by the way. Turns out that Soonyoung’s mouth is good for things other than talking himself in circles and he’s more than willing to put it to good use.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>(+1)</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Soonyoung is shivering and Wonwoo is a hog, so it seems. This doesn’t surprise the older anymore, in fact, the irony almost makes him want to laugh. There’s no reason why Soonyoung should be lying close to naked and blanket-less on Wonwoo’s dorm bed. There’s not even much space on the bed to hoard off a whole duvet and yet Wonwoo has managed it, having made a little burrito of himself. It’s cute, Soonyoung thinks. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He realizes quickly that it’s cute because it’s Wonwoo and Wonwoo is endearing, effortlessly so. Loving Wonwoo is easier than breathing, it’s the only thing Soonyoung truly knows how to do.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It’s one of those nights where Soonyoung has one of Wonwoo’s old pyjama shirts hanging off his shoulders, his feet curling into Wonwoo’s sheets, and a familiar ache fading in his lower back. The room still smells faintly of sweat, the memory of their evening’s activities fresh in Soonyoung’s mind. They’d made a habit of this; ever since Wonwoo’s roommate, Mingyu, had started spending more time at his boyfriend’s apartment than at the actual dorm, Soonyoung had inadvertently filled the empty space with his presence.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Wonwoo had fallen asleep almost immediately after cleaning Soonyoung up. He was always a gentleman, he never dozed off without making sure the older was alright first. When he did though, he was out like a light and his body had a will of its own. Whether they fell asleep with Soonyoung tucked in Wonwoo’s arms or not, they usually woke with Soonyoung bare and Wonwoo comfortably tucked away in his duvet. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Eventually, Wonwoo had pulled out the extra blanket permanently, leaving it folded at the foot of the bed so when Soonyoung inevitably woke up cold in the middle of the night, he had something to keep himself covered. The only issue was, the blanket was currently to the side of the bed having haphazardly been tossed aside in a fit of passion. Or… horniness. In order for Soonyoung to get it, he’d have to reach over Wonwoo and risk waking him up, something he would feel guilty for doing. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>After letting himself suffer for a while longer though, Soonyoung decides Wonwoo has inconvenienced him enough times for him to justify possibly waking him up once for the sake of comfort. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Soonyoung sits up, the bedding crinkling beneath his body, and gives Wonwoo’s sleeping form a weary once over. Carefully, he maneuvers himself so he’s partially on his knees and leaning over the younger precariously, reaching out for the little lump of blanket on the carpeted ground. He manages a loose grip on it and pulls, the heavy fabric not budging much from it’s spot. With a little noise of frustration, he leans over further and tries for it again, yelping when he misses by a centimeter and loses his balance. However, before he’s tumbling to the floor and pulling a sleeping Wonwoo with him, he feels a pair of large hands against his waist, holding him up.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He turns to see that Wonwoo has unwrapped himself enough to free up his arms, sleepily watching Soonyoung with an amused expression painted over his face. Even in the dark of the room, Soonyoung can tell that he’s holding back a laugh. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Can I help you?” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Oh, shut up,” Soonyoung snips back moodily, cheeks warming as he drops his entire weight onto Wonwoo’s front, drawing a small ‘oof’ from the younger. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He grabs the blanket and lazily begins to pull it onto the bed. Now that Wonwoo is awake, there are no more stakes. As he’s doing this, he feels Wonwoo’s palms against the backs of his thighs, rubbing and kneading at the flesh gently before they’re sliding up and over Soonyoung’s bare ass, already half exposed as his shirt has ridden up his torso. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Soonyoung hums in appreciation before he’s turning to look at Wonwoo through half lidded eyes, a mischievous little grin on his lips, “What are you doing?” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Warming you up,” Wonwoo replies nonchalantly, shamelessly continuing his little exploration now that Soonyoung is in a compromising position, not that Soonyoung minds, of course. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The older chuckles and finally pulls himself into a sitting position, blanket safely in his arms. Wonwoo grunts in disapproval but he doesn’t have to wait long before Soonyoung is over him again, nudging his nose gently at Wonwoo’s. He drops his lips to the younger’s briefly, the kiss swift and sweet. Wonwoo coaxes him open, drawing him in before he can move to pull away. It always goes like this. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Soonyoung manages to free himself after a moment or so, “You know you wouldn’t have to warm me up so much if you let me keep some of the blanket.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Wonwoo doesn’t reply to that, only kissing him again. Soonyoung finds that he doesn’t mind at all.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!<br/>i wrote this to make up for the fact that all of my college classes got moved online and now i'm stuck at home for the next semester. sighhh.<br/>thank you to my luv min for beta'ing this for me&lt;3<br/>this is the first non-smut thing i've written since i was like 13 so please be kind, i tried my best. i'm definitely still practicing this whole plot thing lol but i hope it was enjoyable nonetheless!</p><p>as always, kudos and comments are appreciated! i'm always appreciative of feedback^^ </p><p>talk to me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/sapphoshic">nsfw twt</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>